Quelqu'un d'autre que toi
by Idiot-lamb
Summary: Quand la trahison révèle la plus féroce partie de notre personnalité. Qu'elle nous sublime, nous élève, nous ouvrons les yeux et n'acceptons plus d'être l'objet de qui que ce soit.
1. Chapter 1

Une nouvelle histoire à lire et suivre bientôt :)

Petit extrait:

"

_Le putain de salopard ! C'était donc pour s'envoyer en l'air avec ma coloc qu'il ne pouvait pas me rejoindre à mon expo !_

_Quand je les ai aperçus dans la position la plus scandaleuse qui soit, j'avais tourné les talons si vite que je me trouvais à présent, seule, sur un campus quasiment vide._

_La nuit était tombée depuis une paye et je ressassais avec violence ces images écœurantes. Je pleurais, parce qu'aucune fille normalement constituée, ne se sent saine d'esprit après ce type de mésaventure._"

L'histoire sera bien plus énergique et amusante qu'elle n'y parait dans un premier abord. Avec moi, il ne faut pas se fier aux premières impressions ;)

A très vite!


	2. Chapter 2

Le putain de salopard ! C'était donc pour s'envoyer en l'air avec ma coloc qu'il ne pouvait pas me rejoindre à mon expo !

Quand je les ai aperçus dans la position la plus scandaleuse qui soit, j'ai tourné les talons si vite que je me trouvais à présent, seule, sur un campus quasiment vide.

La nuit était tombée depuis une paye et je ressassais avec violence ces images écœurantes. Je pleurais, parce qu'aucune fille normalement constituée, ne se sent saine d'esprit après ce type de mésaventure.

J'en venais à me demander depuis combien de temps durait ce manège ? Qui avait dragué qui en premier ? Combien de fois l'avaient-ils fait dans ce studio que nous partagions depuis 8 mois ?

Un bâtiment fortement éclairé attirant mon attention. Je le reconnus instantanément : c'était la bibliothèque Thomas Jefferson. Elle était située le plus au Sud de l'université, ce qui faisait d'elle, l'endroit le moins fréquenté après les salles de cours. Les murs entièrement recouverts d'immenses baies vitrées diffusaient les lumières chaleureuses des tables d'études. Je parcourus les marches quatre à quatre, avant de m'engouffrer par la porte à double battant en bois lourd. Madame Spencer me jeta à peine un regard depuis son pupitre à droite. Le nez plongé sur son écran d'ordinateur, je savais qu'elle archivait les sorties et entrées du jour.

De tous les étudiants, elle ne connaissait que mon nom, j'y allais chaque jour pour profiter du wifi.

Les trente tables individuelles étaient le cœur névralgique du lieu, tout autour, les étagères en chêne sombre les encerclaient. Je me réfugiais dans le pôle architecture, m'écroulant au sol, la tête coincée entre mes bras, mes pieds ramenés sous mes fesses.

J'essayais de ne plus pleurer, de ne plus les voir et revoir dans ce lit, d'occulter nos discussions d'amoureux transis, de contenir ma haine. Peine perdue, mon cerveau bouillonnait en mélangeant le tout, ce qui me dévastait plus encore.

- Que vous arrive-t-il Mademoiselle Swan ? Questionna Madame Spencer en restant en retrait dans la lumière du couloir.

- J'ai juste besoin de récupérer un peu, soufflais-je en étouffant mes sanglots.

- Je comprends... je vais vous laisser...souffler. Si vous avez besoin, vous savez où me trouver.

- Merci Madame Spencer.

Maintenant que je m'étais ridiculisée devant la seule femme qui pensait que mon cerveau valait quelque chose dans ce bled. Je devais me reprendre. Je me mis deux baffes monstrueuses.

Sauf que... le poids harassant de la fatalité se rappela à moi. J'étais parti de ma coloc, je n'avais donc plus de toit au dessus de la tête. Je ne pouvais pas aller chez mon mec puisque ce connard était devenu mon ex. Je n'avais pas non plus d'amies. En venant ici, à New Calgary, dans le Kentucky, je le suivais lui et personne d'autre ! Comme quoi l'amour rend aussi conne qu'aveugle.

Je mis ma fierté de côté et alla demander à Madame Spencer, s'il n'y avait pas un lit de fortune ici, voir même une banquette défoncée et rongée par les puces. Je prendrais n'importe quoi pourvu que je ne survive à cette nuit.

Elle me conduisit dans la réserve, il y avait effectivement un vestige de canapé. Couleur orange passée, il semblait s'être extirpé des années 1960 avec toutes les peines du monde.

- Je vous aurais bien amené chez moi... mais la déontologie...

- Ne vous inquiétez, c'est parfait pour moi, merci, l'ai-je rassuré, la gratifiant d'un faible sourire que je voulais assuré.

Le lendemain matin, ma nuque était raide comme un piquet, mes yeux bouffis par les larmes versées la veille couplé au manque de sommeil. Je mis une bonne dizaine de minutes à émerger. Je me levais, inspirant l'odeur poussiéreuse de livres remisés au fin fond d'une pièce obscure sans être ouverts. En m'étirant je remarquais des pointes douloureuses à différent endroits, absolument intenables.

Madame Spencer était à son poste, je m'enquis de l'heure.

- 8h45, me répondit-elle en me tendant un gobelet de café fumant et odorant.

- Merci.

J'en bus deux longues gorgées, me sentant plus forte à mesure que le liquide étanchait ma soif. Avant d'avoir terminé mon café, je me fis ces quelques constats.

J'étais en retard pour les cours, ce dont je me moquais, puisque je ne comptais pas y aller.

Il fallait que je trouve un nouveau logement, le plus vite possible et pourquoi pas ce matin ?

Mes affaires devaient être récupérées ce matin.

Il était urgent que je prenne une douche, j'empestais le fauve.

Qu'importe comment, je ne devais pas le croiser, il en allait de ma santé mentale et physique.

J'engloutissais les dernières goutte de ce précieux breuvage. J'écrasais le gobelet et pris la direction de la sortie.

- Qu'allez-vous faire aujourd'hui ? M'interrogea-t-elle en élevant la voix pour que je puisse l'entendre.

J'envoyais le gobelet dans la poubelle de l'entrée et lui répondis :

- Prendre ma vie en main ai-je répondu avec un ton résolu qui ne laissait aucune place au doute.

* * *

Un premier chapitre qui installe l'histoire (je l'espère) à très vite!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2

Ce qu'il faut savoir sur l'université Southeast, c'est que nous sommes à peine 2000 étudiants. Que bien souvent, elle est choisit en dernier ou en premier pour ceux qui n'ont d'autre possibilité. Située à la sortie de la ville de New Albany, elle ne compte que 6 bâtiments, administration, bibliothèque et logements inclus. Les cours dispensés ne sont pas de grandes envergures, j'avais choisis un cursus littéraire, peu fréquenté. Celui d'architecture était massivement sélectionné, c'était celui que l'ordure dont-on-ne-doit-plus-jamais-prononcer-le-nom-même-bourrée avait choisit.

L'immeuble des logements étudiants était divisé en deux, une partie pour les nanas et l'autre pour les mecs.

En grimpant les escaliers, j'espérais pour eux qu'ils avaient débarrassé les lieux. Je ne donnais pas cher de leur peaux dans le cas contraire et je voulais m'éviter à tout prix la prison.

Je pénétrais dans notre studio, mon lit était toujours fait au carré, pas le sien. Je réprimais la bile qui m'était montée à la gorge.

Quoique... Je pouvais tout aussi bien vomir sur son lit pour qu'elle sache tout ce qu'elle m'inspirait...

« Ce qui serait une perte de temps Bella... fais juste ton sac et casse toi d'ici, c'est le mieux que tu ais à faire ».

Soit. J'ouvris ma valise, enfournait mes vêtements à la va-vite. Quiconque me connaissant un peu, en aurait déduit que je n'étais pas dans mon état normal. Jamais je ne faisais les choses sans application. Je n'en n'avais pas la force aujourd'hui. En 15 minutes chrono, ma partie de la chambre était vidée. Mes livres pesaient plus lourds que mes fringues.

C'est tout moi ça, la culture avant l'apparence, l'amour avant moi-même. Ce point allait être revu incessamment sous peu.

Je ne me voyais plus vivre sur le campus, alors je pris la direction du centre ville.

Ma mère en aurait probablement une crise cardiaque. Sa condition pour que je puisse m'exiler aussi loin du foyer familiale était que je vive sur le campus, parce qu'il y avait trop de risque à habiter en ville.

Il me fallu prendre le bus et je m'arrêtais dans la rue « passante ». Un amas de boutiques déstructurées, avec des façades vieillottes. Deux magasins de fringues, un semblant de starbuck, une laverie, un antiquaire et un garage de réparation auto.

Il y avait très peu de monde, sauf au starbuck. Je tirais ma valise derrière moi et pénétrais les lieux. Une bonne odeur de café envahit mes narines. Je me sentis moins perdue. Trois étudiants étaient attablés, un autre attendait sa boisson à la caisse et moi je cherchais à passer inaperçu.

Le gérant, la quarantaine agréable, de long cheveux châtain noués dans une queue de cheval serrée, m'accueillit avec un sourire chaleureux. Je commandais un double, sans lait, ni sucre.

- la journée vous est-elle déjà aussi dure à vivre ? Me questionna-t-il avec une pointe d'humour qui dénoua un nœud à mon estomac.

Il avait l'art de mettre à l'aise, rien que par sa présence.

Puis je me mis à déballer ma vie pitoyable sans aucune retenue, mes nerfs m'avaient probablement lâché à ce moment.

- mon mec me trompe, je suis à la rue, j'ai faim, j'aimerai me poser, prendre une douche, dormir, le cogner et respirer.

Durant quelques secondes, il m'observa comme si je m'étais transformée en chèvre sous ses yeux, puis il sourit de toutes ces dents.

- Et bien... laissez moi déjà vous offrir ce café, un siège et nous pourrons par la suite discuter de votre vie qui vient de prendre un nouveau virage.

- Vous voulez dire un mur... le repris-je en baissant la tête, rouge comme une pivoine de m'être ainsi humiliée devant un parfait inconnu.

Je sélectionnais une banquette synthétique bleu pastelle, un peu excentrée du reste de la pièce. Je fis glisser ma valise dessous et bu une gorgée pour me donner une contenance. Ses yeux me fixaient poliment mais avec attention. Ce qui était aussi troublant qu'émouvant.

Il me rappelait mon père, Charlie, qui parlait peu, mais faisait passer toutes ces émotions dans son regard.

- vous vous sentez mieux ? S'informa-t-il.

Mon ventre faisait des huit, je me sentais barbouillée.

- Pas vraiment... Mais je ne vais pas me plaindre, j'ai toujours la santé...

- la vie n'est pas si noire qu'elle n'y paraît. Souvent, ce sont des nuages qui l'obscurcissent, puis la lumière revient.

- Vous allez me citer la bible pour conclure ? Ai-je lancé avec sarcasme.

Ce que je détestais le plus, c'était les phrases toutes faites, pleines de bons sentiments. Phrases que l'on balance dans ce genre de moment, surtout quand la personne qui souffre ne veut pas les entendre.

- je ne suis pas un bon Chrétien je le crains... Actuellement vous souffrez trop pour pouvoir prétendre à ce qu'on vous parle sans que cela ne vous dérange.

Mon cerveau devait tourner au ralenti, car je ne compris pas tout le sens de sa phrase. D'un mouvement de menton, il m'indiqua un tableau noir, où on déposait des annonces.

- peut être trouverez vous un nouveau logement sur la gazette.

- La gazette ? Le repris-je.

- Un tableau d'affichage où les natifs du coin, ou non, y dépose leur nouvelles, leur annonces en tout genre.

Je hochais brièvement la tête et il se congédia de lui même. Je le remerciais mentalement de cette attention, il avait raison sur un point, je ne voulais pas entretenir la conversation avec qui que ce soit.

Je pris une bonne demi-heure pour boire mon café et me centrer sur mon objectif : trouver un logement. Je n'avais que 540$ en poche, pour un loyer ça me paraissait bien trop peu. Une autre colocation me semblait inévitable...

Cette fois-ci, je ne choisirai pas de coloc aux allures de pouffiasses, dont le signe astrologique est traînée ascendante salope.

Le tableau, rectification, la gazette, comportait 6 offres de colocation. 2 d'entre elles étaient pour le campus, je les rayais mentalement de ma liste et notais les autres numéros.

J'appelais le premier numéro, un homme d'un certain âge me proposa une chambre en échange de quelques tendres faveurs.

Je raccrochais sans prendre la peine de lui répondre. Si le premier était ainsi, qu'en seraient-ils des autres ?!

Finalement, la troisième annonce me semblait être la bonne. Une grande maison de maître, de 5 chambres. Y vivaient déjà trois gars et une fille. Hum... je sais ce que l'on peut penser après cette énumération. Sauf qu'elle avait l'air sensé et sympa cette fille.

Selon ses indications, il me fallait reprendre le bus et m'arrêter à la station de Green Valley Road. Une rue entièrement constituée de pavillon, à l'exception du centre ville, toutes les rues de la ville étaient des rues à habitation.

Durant le trajet, j'observais les alentours, le parc, les maisons toutes plus anciennes les unes que les autres. Avec une architecture particulière, qui donnait un caché unique à cette ville. L'année prochaine elle fêterait son bicentenaire et des banderoles l'annonçaient à chaque coin de rue.

Green Valley Road, était bordée par la Holy Run, une belle rivière bruissante sous l'effet du vent et scintillante sous les rayons du soleil. Il n'y avait que 5 maisons, imposantes, avec des étendues de verdure devant et certainement derrière. Le trottoir accueillait de nombreux bouleau, entourés de cage en fer.

Je marchais jusqu'à tomber sur la boite aux lettres 134. Elle n'avait pas l'air aussi bien entretenue que ses voisines, mais cette maison respirait la joie de vivre.

Je ne pouvais me l'expliquer, j'y étais tout simplement attirée. Le coin d'herbe entre l'allée de caillou et la maison était recouvert de fleurs, certaines en cercle multicolore, d'autre en ligne pour les rosiers. Il y avait un porche assez grand pour y mettre un banc en bois. J'agitais la cordelette de la cloche, trouvant ce système suranné.

- Tu es Isabella, m'accueillit une brune énergique à peine eut-elle ouvert la porte ornée de vitraux pourpre et bleu.

Elle portait une adorable robe blanche à fleur jaune. Elle m'invita à la suivre dans l'entrée.

- A droite la cuisine, à gauche le salon, en face de toi les escaliers.

Sans s'attarder sur de plus amples détails, nous grimpâmes à l'étage. Le pallier était immense, un peu comme celui du campus de la fac. Il comptait 8 portes.

- ce couloir là, m'annonça-t-elle en balançant son bras vers la droite, appartient aux mecs.

- Tu as une partie pour toi seule ? Ai-je répliqué stupéfaite d'une telle galanterie.

- Plus maintenant, me fit-elle en agrémentant le tout d'un sourire complice.

Elle poussa une première porte et je découvris une spacieuse salle de bain. Douche, bain, rangement, le tout était ordonné et propre. Les mecs devaient avoir leur propre salle, 3 gars ne sont pas aussi soucieux de la salubrité.

Une autre porte et nous étions dans un dressing de la taille de mon ancien studio.

- je te laisserai le pan de mûr à gauche m'informa-t-elle.

Je hochais simplement la tête, il y avait trop à voir pour parler.

Encore une porte et je découvris sa chambre, simple, rose, rangée. Je soupçonnais Alice d'être un tantinet maniaque.

Puis, enfin, elle me présenta les lieux dont je pourrais disposer.

La large fenêtre offrait un panorama sur le jardin arrière. Un jardin luxuriant, croulant sous les pommiers et les fleurs en tout genre.

Le lit avait l'air vieux, mais pas comme le canapé de la bibliothèque, il était robuste et finement sculpté de roses. Le bois était d'un noir ébène et des draps attendaient sur le matelas d'y être étalés. Un bureau et une commode faites, très probablement dans le même bois que le lit composaient le reste de la pièce. Le papier-peint aurait pu révulser n'importe qui tant il devait dater de nombreuses décennies, couleur crème avec des fleurs mauves cerclées d'arabesques. Je trouvais l'endroit superbe et je me sentis chez moi avant de me poser des questions financières.

On fit un rapide tour du rez-de-chaussée : une immense cuisine, un salon et une salle à manger dans des proportions gargantuesques. On s'assit sur le canapé en cuir marron, elle déposa un coca devant moi et me balança un sourire ravageur.

- Alors, comment tu trouves la maison ?

- Elle est magnifique, tellement grande...

- C'est sûr ! Chacun y trouve son intimité quand il en a besoin.

- Alice...heu... de combien est le loyer ? Questionnais-je tête baissée.

Elle bu une gorgée avant de me répondre.

- 580$ par mois et tu as le wifi compté dedans.

J'avalais ma salive de travers. Ma bourse d'étudiante ne me permettrait pas de vivre ici. Il me manquerait 190$ chaque mois.

Je me levais péniblement, tirant sur ma veste en jeans.

- je suis désolée de t'avoir fait perdre ton temps... je n'ai pas les moyens de vivre ici.

Je me sentais tellement mal que ce ne puisse être le cas, parce que je le voulais férocement.

- Pourquoi cherches-tu un logement hors du campus ?

Sans m'attendre à cette question, mais plutôt à un « dégage de chez moi pauvresse », je lui lançais un regard fatigué et intrigué.

- c'est une longue histoire... soupirais-je en prenant le chemin de la sortie.

- Ca tombe bien, j'allais me dorer la pilule dans le jardin avec un coca, ça te dit de m'accompagner, tu dois bien avoir un maillot de bain dans tout ça ?

Je n'allais pas m'exposer ainsi, sans avoir prit de douche avant. Elle comprit mon trouble, avec une étonnante lucidité.

- et si tu allais te débarbouiller dans la salle de bain ? Prendre le bus et marcher jusqu'ici, ça fait une trotte. Rejoint moi dehors quand tu seras prête.

Je ne me fis pas prier, je pris une douche rapide mais salutaire. Puisque j'avais toutes mes affaires à portée de main, je pus m'épiler soigneusement et enfiler un bikini des plus basique.

Comme promis, elle m'attendait sur une couverture à coquelicot rouge.

Je pris place, elle me détailla avec un mince sourire de satisfaction.

- Pourquoi hors du campus ? Reprit-elle comme si cette conversation venait de se terminer et pas 20 minutes auparavant.

- Ma coloc se tape mon mec...non... mon ex...

Elle ouvrit grand ses yeux.

- mais quelle salope ! S'emporta-t-elle.

- A qui le dis-tu ? Maugréais-je abattue.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu ne tiens pas à vivre avec elle, tu vas arrêter tes études ?

- Non ! Répondis-je vivement en la faisant sursauter.

Je m'adoucis aussitôt et allongeais mes jambes.

- si j'arrête mes études, j'aurais fais tout ça pour rien. C'est pour lui que je suis venue ici mais j'aime étudier. Non... je n'arrêterai pas.

- Alors on va trouver un compromis, énonça-t-elle sans prendre la peine d'ouvrir les yeux. Tu vas payer 200$ de loyer et les courses une fois par mois, ce qui reviendra à payer 150$ supplémentaires.

- Il manque 230$ Alice, lui renvoyais-je interdite.

- Je m'en charge, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

- Je ne peux pas accepter, cette somme est énorme.

- Ecoute, je suis une fille seule avec trois mecs qui oublient bien souvent les tâches ménagères, dis toi que cette somme sera comme si on te payait les heures de ménages.

Ca ne me semblait pas du tout équitable mais je ne voulais absolument pas retourner sur le campus, alors j'acceptais. Elle m'offrit un sourire heureux.

Je m'allongeais avec la sensation que j'allais déjà beaucoup mieux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre la bouche pour ruiner mon nouveau et très mince bonheur.

- Et il s'appelle comment ce sale type ?

- Luke... répondis-je d'une voix si faible qu'elle n'avait sûrement pas entendu.

- C'est un trouduc, on va prendre soin de toi Bella.

Elle ouvra un œil pour me jauger.

- ça te dérange pas si je t'appelle Bella ?

- Tout le monde le fait, ai-je dit en haussant les épaules.

- Les gars te traiteront comme une princesse, même s'ils ont oublier de prendre des cours d'hygiène...

On se mit à rire et ça me fit un bien fou.


	4. Chapter 4

- Merde ! Playboy fait un shooting et j'ai pas reçu l'invit' ! S'exclama une voix rauque et clairement excitée derrière mon dos.

Alice fut la plus prompte à se retourner, bien qu'elle ait apparemment reconnue la voix de suite.

Je fus assaillie par la vision flou d'une montagne de muscle, toute transpirante sous les rayons du soleil, un regard vif et goguenard , ainsi qu'un sourire à la fois mutin et vicieux. Mélange somme toute déroutant.

- Emmett tient toi bien ! Lui objecta Alice en le réprimandant avec de très gros yeux et un doigt fixé vers lui de façon péremptoire.

Il fit semblant de paraître peiné pendant...je ne sais pas... trente, très courte secondes, puis il lui sauta dessus. Elle passa sur son épaule gauche en un éclair, comme si elle ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'une plume dans ses bras.

- Emmett bordel ! Lâche-moi tout de suite !

D'un mouvement d'épaule gracile elle bascula jusqu'à ce que le bout de son nez touche à peine le sol. Elle hurla à s'en décrocher la plèvre.

- Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, fanfaronna fièrement le grand brun inconscient.

Elle tambourina férocement ses tibias, il la déposa délicatement à terre. Dans ma conception des choses, j'aurais probablement prit n'importe quoi pour en faire un gourdin et lui taper sur le crâne pour me venger. On est comme ça chez les Swan, faut pas nous faire ce genre de coup tordu.

Cependant, Alice se mit à rire à gorge déployée, suivi par le fameux Emmett, qui lui tendit sa grosse paluche pour l'aider à se relever.

- T'es vraiment un as toi, le réprimanda-t-elle sans une seule once de colère.

Les présentations s'imposèrent bien vite, il me lança un regard de braise, détaillant mon corps moulé dans si peu de tissu. Ce qui dû fortement lui plaire, car il associa ses yeux flamboyants à un air séducteur. Sauf qu'il ne m'intéressait absolument pas !

- J'suis Emmett.

Sa paume me fit face, j'y déposais la mienne, admirant avec perplexité qu'elle paraissait minuscule dans la sienne.

Il me réalisa un baise-main désuet agrémenté d'un clin d'oeil. Je frissonnais. Non pas d'une anticipation purement sexuelle plutôt de frayeur. Je n'aimais pas ce type de mec, baraqué, sûr de lui et surtout sûr de son charme. En gros : un coureur !

- Bella ai-je dit à mon tour, avec un très mince sourire à peine poli.

Il pivota vers Alice, qui ramassait la couverture et la pliait soigneusement, les coins avec les coins, des plis bien marqués. Pour sûr, le dada d'Alice était le ménage et le rangement avec soin et méticulosité.

- Bella vient s'installer ici, annonça-t-elle, très enjouée.

Ce que j'interprétais par : Hé ouais mec ! Vous espériez probablement un nouveau crasseux pour votre bande mais j'ai été plus rapide que vous pour dégoter un nouveau coloc !

- bien bien bien fit-il théâtrale en me jaugeant une nouvelle fois.

Je me sentis rougir, il me fallait des fringues et vite, de cette façon, je récupérerai un peu de cette fougue qui me manquait cruellement en cet instant. Je croisais les bras sous la poitrine par dépit. Même si ça faisait légèrement remonter mes seins (il en était d'ailleurs hypnotisé) ça cachait un peu de mon ventre.

- Bon ! Nous on va se changer ! Lança Alice pour mettre fin à cette embarrassante contemplation.

Je lui emboîtais le pas avec hâte, elle ouvrit la porte fenêtre en bois, je m'y engouffrais, ressentant enfin une certaine sécurité.

- Hé Emmett ! L'interpella-t-elle avec malice, tu as un peu de bave là pointa-t-elle en frottant son menton.

Je retrouvais ma chambre avec délice, avant de descendre, j'avais ouvert les fenêtres pour aérer et l'air embaumait les fleurs écloses du jardin en contre-bas. Une sorte de mélange entre les rosiers et les magnolias, un parfum divin.

Finalement, je trouvais l'altercation de ces deux colocataires risible. C'était un amusement entre deux personnes qui se côtoyaient depuis pas mal de temps, un jeu innocent. J'ouvris ma valise qui trônait impatiente sur mon lit toujours pas fait. Méthodiquement, j'enfilais rapidement un jean et un t-shirt basique. Blanc, encolure en V, manche courte, le truc qui va avec tout et n'importe quoi, en plus confortable que demander de plus ?!

Je sortis le reste, les hauts, les bas, les sous-vêtements, les vestes, les livres, il y avait un joyeux désordre comme une monticule dépareillée.

La commode sculptée finement comptait 3 grands tiroirs et deux plus petits. Les poignées étaient deux sortent d'arabesques luisantes en fer recouvertes de peintures dorées (aucune chance pour que ce soit de l'or, faut pas pousser non plus!).

Les premiers tiroirs accueillirent mes sous-vêtements, les autres les t-shirt, jean et pyjama qui auraient fait fuir n'importe quel homme peu regardant c'est dire !

Alice vint toquer à ma porte quelques minutes après que je sois tombée sur un vestige de ma relation avec Luke. Une broche en forme de camélia qui m'avait tapé dans l'oeil lors du grand vide-grenier annuel de Forks il y a de ça 3 ans.

Une larme fugace avait déjoué mes barrière de sécurité, je ravalais mes sanglots et l'invitait à entrer.

- tout se passe bien ? S'enquit-elle avec un large sourire qui me mit un peu de baume au cœur.

- Oui... je suis en train de m'installer comme tu vois...

Elle observa ce qui restait sur mon lit, une vingtaine d'ouvrages hétéroclites. J'en pris quelque uns, histoire de m'occuper pour évacuer le trop-plein de souffrance qui menaçait de se déverser sur moi d'une minute à l'autre. Une bibliothèque accompagnait la commode et le bureau, j'époussetais sommairement du plat de ma main et y déposais les premiers livres. J'entendis Alice retenir son souffle, probablement que ma manière d'ôter la poussière ne convenait pas à son protocole personnel, mais je n'étais pas en état de faire mieux, ni de supporter un compagnie qui ronchonne pour des détails aussi futile.

Elle ne fit aucune remarque à ce sujet, elle enchaîna sur l'arrivée d'Emmett.

- Je suis contente que tu sois tombée sur lui en premier.

Ma curiosité piquée, je pus lui offrir un air plus interrogateur que déprimé.

- Emmett c'est le comique de la bande, souvent contre son gré... Tu vas bien rire avec lui, même s'il fait des allusions au sexe toutes les dix secondes, c'est un mec bien qui prend soin de ses amis.

Je lui souris péniblement, ce qu'elle ne remarqua pas, elle feuilletait un livre sans m'accorder toute son attention.

- comment sont les autres ? Ai-je poursuivit en prenant d'autre bouquin.

- Jasper a un groupe, il est bassiste. Tu le trouveras très silencieux mais ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est pas le dernier pour la déconne non plus ! Il est juste calme et réservé. Il vit dans un monde à part où les notes de musiques doivent accompagner les discussions chiantes qu'il peut avoir au boulot.

- Il fait quoi dans la vie ? L'ai-je questionné aussitôt.

- Il est conseiller en vente pour un grossiste d'imprimante.

Je la vis faire la moue, Jasper devait faire ce job de façon alimentaire parce qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre de sa passion, ce qui devait le peser tout en pesant sur les autres.

- Et pour le dernier ?

Son regard s'arrêta de nouveau sur moi, il était, auparavant, perdu dans le vague.

- Edward... lui aussi c'est un musicien, il a une sorte de piano dans sa chambre. C'est juste un loisir pour lui, il travaille dans le cabinet de son comptable de papa. C'est le plus friqué ici, il est bien sympa, disons qu'il a des conceptions parfois différentes. La maison appartient à un de ces oncles, il nous la loue pour une somme exorbitante sauf pour Edward.

Je haussais un sourcil d'incompréhension.

- En fait, normalement, il la lui prêtait. Quand Emmett s'est retrouvé dans la merde, sans travail et sans maison, il lui a dit d'emménager. Son oncle n'a pas accepté qu'un « sans-le-sou » squatte sa maison gratuitement. Il a commencé à réclamer un loyer à Emmett, Edward le lui payait mais il était trop élevé alors il a cherché des colocs.

- Edward ne paye donc pas de loyer ? Ai-je déduis avec stupéfaction mais aussi beaucoup de lucidité.

Edward était son neveu mais pas nous, c'était normal que nous rétribuions notre hébergement.

Je récapitulais mentalement : Emmett était le comique, Jasper l'artiste et Edward le bourgeois.

Il me manquait quelque chose...

- Et toi Alice ?

- Hé bien... elle fit mine d'y réfléchir, en gros je suis leur bonne... une bonne respectée et crainte, mais j'ai en charge la logistique. Si je n'étais pas là, ils s'empiffreraient de pizza en sifflant des bières...

- Tu en rajoutes un peu non ? La taquinais-je.

Elle fronça les sourcils, l'air de dire « Ah oui tu crois ça ! ».

- On pourrait faire un test d'une semaine, mais j'ai peur de choper le diabète ou une cirrhose voir les deux !

J'éclatais de rire, ce qui me libéra d'un poids phénoménal dans la poitrine.

Elle regarda sa montre, puis l'état de ma chambre.

- Jaz' et Ed ne vont plus tarder. A moins qu'Edward décide de rester chez Rosalie. Si on allait manger un truc vite-fait ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de lui répondre que mon estomac se manifesta plus que bruyamment. Mon dernier repas datait de la veille et je ne restais jamais longtemps sans manger. Ce qui est incroyablement injuste pour mes autres congénères, puisque je garde la ligne tout en ingurgitant des cochonneries sans limite.

- Oh ! J'oubliais ! Me dit-elle en me coinçant dans l'embrasure de ma porte. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de règle ici, sauf celles-ci : ce que tu déranges, tu le ranges (venant d'elle, ce point ne m'étonnait pas du tout), on pense à tout le monde lors des courses, il faut que chacun fasse une liste de besoin que l'on remet à la personne de corvée, même si ce sont les préservatifs d'Emmett et mes tampons, ce qui ne te dérangera pas, je suppose...

Et elle supposait bien.

- Et la plus importante de toute, celle qui a été établie à mon arrivée : aucune activité sexuelle de quelque sorte avec qui que ce soit vivant sous ce toit. C'est une règle d'une importance cruciale pour le bien de tous ici.

- Ok ! Pas de coucheries assimilais-je avec emphase.

- Bien !

Nous regagnâmes le rez-de-chaussée, Emmett jouait à la console dans le salon, les avant-bras sur ses cuisses et une concentration infinie.

- Em' tu veux manger quoi ? L'interrogea Alice depuis le couloir de l'entrée, prête à se rendre en cuisine.

- Une pizza, beugla-t-il pour couvrir les bruits de fusillades de son plasma.

Elle se tourna vers moi, consternée.

- Tu vois ! Qu'est ce que je t'avais dis ?

Je la suivais face au plan de travail, elle ouvrit le frigidaire, en sortit des steak et une salade à effeuiller.

Je m'attelais à cette dernière tâche, alors qu'elle roulait les steak dans une marinade en boîte, quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

Mon cœur accéléra soudainement. Je priais pour que ça ne soit pas Edward, le presque légale propriétaire des lieux, qui pourrait me virer à coup de pied aux fesses s'il apprenait que je ne payais pas une partie du loyer fixé.

Une tête blonde émergea dans mon champs de vision, ses belles boucles retenues dans une queue de cheval serrée accentuaient son visage de la plus belle façon qu'il soit. Ses fossettes ressortaient en creusant ses joues, sa bouche pulpeuse avait naturellement un air boudeur mais plaisant. Ses yeux en amande d'un brun-vert captaient le moindre reflet du soleil pour qu'il s'y loge et les fasse étinceler. Il était sacrément canon l'artiste !

- Jasper, il me tendit sa main, tu es une collègue d'Alice ?

Je la serrai appréciant son agréable chaleur.

- Bella... non... disons que...

Merde ! Et re-merde ! Il me faisait bafouiller comme une gamine !

- C'est notre nouvelle coloc, termina pour moi Alice, qui venait de passer du rôle de « Amie potentielle » à « super pote qui m'a sauvé de la noyade ».

- C'est Ed qui t'a fait visiter ?

Il avait l'air suspicieux, ce qui craignait fortement pour moi. Soit, il ne me jugeait pas assez bien pour que le fameux Edward me choisisse comme coloc, soit il voulait savoir si ça venait de lui pour fuir dans le cas contraire en hurlant « JE N'ETAIS AU COURANT DE RIEN JE TE LE JURE ! ».

Je lançais un regard plein de détresse à Alice, qui n'en n'avait que pour le magnifique ange blond devant moi.

Bien !

Elle ne me serait d'aucune aide. « Prend ton courage à deux mains Bella et affirme toi ! ».

- Non j'ai répondu à l'annonce et c'est Alice qui m'a fait visiter.

Il eut un pas de recul, ça sentait vraiment le roussi.

- Et tu fais quoi dans la vie ?

- Je suis étudiante à Southeast, en...

Je n'eus pas le temps de terminer ma phrase qu'il avait déjà décampé.

- tu n'es qu'un lâche Jasper Witlhock ! Hurla Alice à son encontre en jetant avec rage son torchon sur le plan de travail entre nous.

- Pas du tout, je vais manger en ville, je veux pas être en retard, lui répondit-il avant de claquer la porte d'entrée.

Médusée, j'observais Alice ouvertement.

- Tu peux m'expliquer à quelle sauce je vais être mangée par Edward et si je risque de finir à la rue à son arrivée ?

Je tremblais comme une feuille, la réaction de Jasper était bien trop éloquente et violente à mon goût.

- Edward ne dira rien, tu vas rester ici. C'est une promesse, affirma-t-elle en hochant la tête de façon solennelle.

Si elle en était aussi sûre, j'étais loin d'éprouver la même chose en retour. Elle sortit une grande poêle d'un tiroir coulissant et la déposa sur la plaque à induction. Autant la maison transpirait l'ancien, autant la cuisine était très contemporaine. Je n'avais plus le cœur à m'occuper du déjeuner avec elle, je rongeais dangereusement mon frein en attendant qu'il se pointe.

- Il revient manger chaque midi ?

Sans dire son prénom, elle a su à qui je faisais référence.

- Ca dépend, parfois il déjeune avec Rosalie.

Elle m'offrit un sourire plein d'empathie, je tressaillis plus encore. Il n'y avait rien de pire qu'une personne qui te lance un regard qui se veut encourageant, ce qui signifie pour moi, que la situation est quasiment désespérée.

Alors qu'elle déposait les assiettes sur la table de la salle à manger, une table en chêne qui en avait sûrement vue d'autre au cours de sa longue vie, mon cœur se décrocha de ma poitrine. La porte venait de s'ouvrir et de se fermer. Des pas retentissaient depuis le couloir, j'entendis une veste glisser sur une chemise, un raclement de gorge et enfin une voix aux accents délicats retentit derrière mon dos.

J'eus les plus grandes difficultés du monde à remettre mon cerveau en marche et à faire repartir mon cœur à un rythme décent.

- ça sent bon ici, s'extasia le fameux Edward.

Il n'avait pas l'air en colère ou même surprit de ma présence. Je me basais que sur l'intonation de sa voix, mais qu'importe, je n'osais pas encore lui faire face. Ce qu'Alice m'obligea à faire lors des présentations d'usage.

- Edward, il faut que je te présente Isabella, notre nouvelle colocataire !

Elle y était allée à fond sur la bonne humeur, je la vis sourire de toutes ses dents, à la limite de se faire exploser les zygomatiques.

Je pivotais sur mes talons et accrochais un beau sourire à mes lèvres. Sourire qui se perdit dans le néant quand je plongeais dans la profondeur de ses yeux émeraudes. Outre le fait qu'il était mille fois plus suspicieux que Jasper. Il avait une carrure svelte et énergique. Il portait une chemise blanche seyante et ajustée. Elle moulait un torse développé, les manches étaient retroussées aux trois-quart sur des avant-bras finement musclés. Il était presque aussi grand qu'Emmett, nettement plus menu cependant. Son visage possédait tellement de caractéristique plaisantes que je ne savais où regarder. Son front était dégagée par une coiffure sagement disciplinée en pic couvert de gel. Son nez rappelait celui des sculptures de la Grèce antique, long, parfait. Sa bouche, bien que fine, était admirablement dessiné avec des pourtours définis et cette mâchoire carrée !

Il cassa en direct mon fantasme de Dieu Grecque en ouvrant la bouche :

- Il ne me semble pas que tu m'en ais parlé Alice ? Lui demanda-t-il à brûle-pourpoint.

Il m'avait observé et jugé en une poignée de seconde. J'étais cuite.

- Et bien je le fais maintenant ! Enchaîna-t-elle affrontant vaillamment le gardien des lieux.

Son sourcils gauche forma un arc sévère, il la scruta en la mettant au défi de reprendre ce ton avec lui.

Elle se tassa un peu.

- Bella est une de mes collègues, son connard de mec la trompe, elle cherche un endroit où se loger et on cherche quelqu'un pour payer le loyer, ça me paraît une bonne équation monsieur le comptable.

Un ange passa, puis un deuxième. L'ambiance devenait pesante, au point qu'Emmett se sentit obligé de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Pour avoir vu la belle en bikini, j'dirai qu'elle et lui peuvent s'installer sans problème ici !

- Et jasper est d'accord aussi, s'enflamma-t-elle à tort.

Si l'intéressé était présent, il m'aurait probablement aidé à faire ma valise pour décamper le plus vite possible.

- Nous sommes 3 sur 4 à être d'accord conclut Emmett en s'installant à table.

Il grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et se mordit la lèvre.

- Bon ! Quand est ce qu'on mange ? Râla-t-il en se mettant à table.

Alice me fit un clin d'oeil et m'invita à la suivre dans la cuisine.

* * *

Voici la suite, je vous remercie pour vos messages encourageant!

j'espère que cette suite vous aura plu :)


	5. Chapter 5

J'étais septique quand à la démarche à adopter face à elle. J'avais comme option de la remercier de m'avoir soutenue ou celle de me montrer presque hystérique qu'elle m'oblige à mentir sur ce que je faisais pour me garantir un toit au dessus de la tête. Finalement, je choisis un autre sujet de discorde.

- Que crois-tu qu'il va se passer quand Jasper lui dira que je suis étu

- Chut ! M'intima-t-elle en posant l'index contre sa bouche et me montrant des yeux la porte entrouverte. Il ne dira rien, j'ai quelques bons dossiers compromettants sur lui.

Je secouais la tête, prise dans un excès de négativité.

- Qu'est ce qui le dérange en fait ? Que je sois une fille ? Ai-je demandé inquiète qu'il ne trouve n'importe quel précepte fumeux pour argumenter mon départ.

- Non, c'est parce qu'il aime tout contrôler. Il va s'en remettre, ce soir il ira sauter Rosalie comme un sauvage et demain il ira mieux... tu verras...

En même temps, il ferait une heureuse... « Heu Bella... tu t'entends ! ». Oups... je me mis deux belles baffes mentale et rejoignis la tablée.

Silence de plomb, ambiance glaciale, même les répliques osées d'Emmett sur madame sel et monsieur poivre ne firent rire que lui. Alice et Edward se regardaient en chien de faïence, j'évitais de croiser celui d'Emmett pour ne pas le conforter dans ses fantasmes inavouables. En gros je picorais en observant le pichet d'orangeade, d'où la condensation s'écoulait le long de la paroi en plastique bleu nuit.

- vous êtes lourds là ! Ronchonna Emmett, qui, après une blague vaseuse sur une blonde et facebook, décida qu'il en avait sa claque de discuter dans le vide. Sérieux ! Elle est installée, elle a même fait la cuisine (sur ce point je ne pouvais que le contre-dire mais je n'allais pas commencer à aggraver mon cas inutilement), elle va participer au loyer, on devrait plutôt l'accueillir à bras ouverts.

Il me fit un clin d'œil tendancieux.

- et mes bras sont grands ouverts pour toi ma belle.

Malgré moi, je me mis à rire doucement.

- Emmett ! Tu connais la règle non ?! S'emporta Edward en le fusillant des yeux.

Ses yeux verts étaient devenus presque noirs.

- Commence pas à t'enflammer, je plaisantais et OUI je connais la règle !

Il se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers le couloir de l'entrée.

- J'vais bosser, y'en a qui savent vraiment pourrir l'ambiance ici !

Il claqua la porte en sortant.

Peu après, ce fut à Edward de partir, sans aucune parole. Je m'étais mise à regretter mon choix, le vieux pervers aurait peut être été plus cordiale.

« Oh ça oui qu'il aurait été cordial... avec un peu de chance il ne t'aurait pas obligé à rester nue chez lui... » maugréa ma conscience à peine remise de la tempête, que dis-je, de l'ouragan Edward.

- Je vais faire la vaisselle, proposais-je, ce qui tenait plus lieu d'affirmation que d'une proposition.

Alice n'eut aucune objection malgré la présence du lave-vaisselle. Avait-elle comprit que j'avais besoin de m'activer pour ne plus penser au déjeuner plus que désastreux?

- Je vais appeler Jaz tout de suite, faudrait pas qu'il fasse une bourde celui-là !

J'acquiesçais d'un mouvement de tête et commençais à empiler les assiettes toujours pleines. Sauf celle d'Emmett qui était presque aussi propre que si elle sortait du buffet.

Alors que je frottais plus que de raison, je l'entendis polémiquer avec lui depuis le salon, le ton était vite monté et après une interminable conversation, elle débarqua enfin.

Je finissais d'essuyer les derniers couverts, la vaisselle propre était empilée sur l'îlot central, ne sachant où tout se rangeait.

- tout est réglé, tu fais officiellement partie de la maison !

Cette fille avait une tendance à l'optimisme quasiment pathologique !

- Quand je me réveillerai ici demain, je pourrai me dire que je suis presque acceptée... la tempérai-je avec raison.

- L'ego d'Edward va s'en remettre, si tu lui cuisines de bons plats il te mangera dans la main. Ma mère disait que le cœur d'un homme, dans ton cas on va convertir le cœur par l'estime, passe par son estomac.

Je l'observais dubitative. Elle vint tapoter son menton de son index.

- A moins que ce soit dans la princesse et la grenouille...hum... peu importe, tu es ici chez toi ! Qu'est ce que tu veux faire cette après-midi ?

- Dormir ai-je répondu avec sincérité.

La journée avait été bien éprouvante, je pouvais même ajouter la veille. Je sentais que j'avais besoin de me retrouver seule pour tout évacuer et surtout pour évaluer les dégâts de ma rupture avec Luke.

Ce qu'Alice comprit assez bien sans que je n'ai besoin de m'étendre sur le sujet.

- si tu as besoin de moi je serai dans le coin.

Je reposais le torchon et grimpais les escaliers. Avec aisance je rejoignis ma chambre, rangeais sommairement les derniers livres, fis mon lit et me mis sous les draps.

Ce que je vivais ici me parut bien ridicule quand je me mis à penser au fiasco de ma relation brisée. Nous avions grandis à Forks, amis depuis nos premiers pas au jardin d'enfant, à quinze ans, nous avons vu cette amitié évoluer. L'amour que je pensais inconditionnel et surtout exclusif avait été ravagée de la pire des façons. Luke mon amant, mon ami, avait osé trahir chacune de ces putains de belles promesses à la con. Nos études, notre travail, notre mariage, notre maison, nos enfants ! A, à peine, 19 ans, c'était évident pour certain qu'une telle histoire ne rime pas avec toujours, pas pour moi ! Quand on offre son cœur à une personne, si elle estime qu'elle n'a plus envie de le posséder, qu'elle ait au moins le cran de le dire, de l'avouer. Tromper est la pire lâcheté qui soit, elle entretient l'illusion qu'on nous aime, que tout va bien, alors que tout va mal. Je suis peut être folle, mais je préfère qu'on soit franc à me dire « je ne peux plus continuer avec toi » que de poursuivre une mascarade.

Des larmes à torrent avaient pris possession de mes joues, je le maudissais au delà de l'imaginable, je voulais qu'il souffre, qu'il meurt, qu'il rampe, qu'il me supplie de le pardonner, que le doigt vengeur de Dieu le fasse brûler sur place, qu'il n'ait jamais fait parti de ma vie, que je ne sois pas aussi conne. Tout un tas de chose qui me firent m'endormir difficilement.

La journée commençait à décliner quand j'ouvris les yeux. Ma montre m'indiqua que j'avais dormi plus de quatre heures. Je ne me sentais pas forcément mieux, j'avais juste pris cette résolution ferme et définitive : je resterai ici, quoiqu'en pense Edward, parce que j'allais payer tout ce que je pouvais, que je ferai les tâches ménagères et que je me sentais bien dans cette chambre. Comme si elle recueillit ma pensée, la pièce était devenue soudainement plus chaleureuse. Étrange sensation.

- Ils ne vont plus tarder m'annonça Alice quand je pris place dans le canapé du salon.

- Il faut que j'en apprenne un maximum sur ton travail ai-je annoncé sûre de moi.

- Parfait.

Elle se frotta les mains, se redressa sur l'assise et prit un air concentré.

- Je n'ai pas un travail bien compliqué, je suis secrétaire de direction pour le Furniture Center de Louisville.

Elle me détailla sa fiche de poste de long en large et en travers. Je ne pus tout retenir tant ça m'ennuyer, mais en quelques prise de notes mentales, je connaissais l'activité principale, le boss, les autres secrétaires, le comptable (ai-je dis que ce métier m'était devenu complètement antipathique depuis ce jour?), les salariés et même certain clients. Accroche-toi bien Edward je suis incollable sur la gestion d'un magasin de construction de meuble en kit !

Alice me proposa un jeu de question/réponse et m'affirma en souriant que j'étais prête. Jasper rentra le premier, il nous salua à peine et se réfugia dans sa chambre.

Des notes de guitares nous provinrent douces, mélodieuses. J'espérais qu'il ne conserverait aucune rancœur car j'aurais aimé l'entendre jouer avec son groupe.

- rah les hommes ! Pesta Alice en se levant pour le rejoindre dans la chambre.

Évidemment, quand on a un sale Karma, à peine me retrouvais-je seule et anxieuse qu'Edward franchit la porte. Il se débarrassa du superflu, chaussure de ville incluses et vint directement vers moi.

- Alors comme ça tu travailles avec Alice et Kelly ? S'informa-t-il presque comme si je ne le voyais pas venir avec ses gros sabots et son air de vicieux qui veut me déstabiliser.

- Tu veux dire Kennedy ? Le repris-je en feignant l'innocence.

A ce petit jeu, on pouvait être deux.

- oui...Kennedy... Alors comme ça Carter t'a laissé un jour de congés à toi aussi ?

Ah ah ah, continue comme ça tu m'amuses beaucoup.

- Il est en vacance avec sa femme, ils essayent d'éviter le divorce, la boutique est fermée pendant 1 semaine pour les travaux de rénovation de l'aile Sud, nous sommes tous en congés.

Durant un quart de seconde, il parut décontenancé. Il capitula, sa suspicion s'envola en un éclair.

- Alice a du te parler des règles de la colocation, elles s'appliquent en tout temps et sans dérogation, en enfreindre une, c'est accepter d'être congédié tout de suite, sans compromis.

- J'ai bien compris que ma présence n'était pas souhaitée, ni acceptée. Message reçut cinq sur cinq ne t'inquiète pas.

Je l'avais mouché une fois de plus, sauf que là, sous mes yeux hagards, Edward le strict, l'implacable Edward venait de rougir de tout son soûl.

- Ne pense pas que je t'en veuille personnellement. Je n'aime pas que l'on m'impose des personnes de cette façon, en colocation, il faut faire attention, on parle de vivre ensemble, il faut au moins décider ensemble.

Là il avait marqué 10 ou 20 points d'un coup. Je ne pouvais que lui donner raison, cependant, il préféra s'éclipser que de poursuivre cette discussion peu constructive.

« Bon...Bella... tu n'as plus 36 solutions, va lui préparer à manger, gagne son estomac à défaut d'autre chose ».

Des cuisses de poulets m'attirèrent. J'avais une carte joker, le gombo de mamie Swan. On ne pouvait qu'y succomber, les saveurs étaient une explosion en bouche, tantôt douce, tantôt sauvage. J'ajoutais les dernières pointes d'épices quand Emmett, le glouton, déboula dans la cuisine, les narines dilatées à force de humer l'air.

- C'est quoi cette odeur qui rend tout chose mon estomac ?

- Un gombo, lui présentais-je en refermant aussitôt le couvercle du wok.

- J'ai faim, j'en avalerai un bœuf !

- Ca sera prêt d'ici une dizaine de minutes.

Il ronchonna que c'était trop long et s'il ne faisait pas ses 23 ans, j'aurais pu jurer qu'il en avait 4. Edward fit une apparition très remarquée dans la cuisine. Il portait un costume de soirée, coupé et taillé très certainement sur lui, il lui allait au delà de la perfection.

- Tu sens ça Ed ?! L'interpella Emmett en ce rapprochant dangereusement de la table de cuisson. C'est du Gombo tu veux voir ?

- N'espère même pas t'approcher de ce wok, répliquais-je en brandissant ma cuillère en bois telle une épée de 14 kilos capable de couper un homme en deux.

- C'est un corps à corps que tu veux ma belle balança-t-il espiègle.

Je lui offris un sourire carnassier.

- Oh oui grand et fort Emmett ! Ai-je ânonné.

Edward sursauta et se tourna vers moi, interloqué, il ne savait plus qui réprimander.

- Emmett : la règle ! rugit-il en le forçant à rebrousser chemin jusqu'au salon. Isabella, n'entre pas dans son jeu.

Comprendre : arrête de l'allumer on est pas dans un bordel ici.

Son ton m'avait vexé, si bien que quand il s'excusa de ne pas pouvoir manger avec nous, mais de lui garder une assiette, je vidais les restes dans la poubelle.

J'amenais leur assiettes à mes autres colocataires Jasper semblait plus serein sans la présence d'Edward, il rit de bon cœur avec Emmett. Ils firent un combat épique avec les os des cuisses de poulet. J'eus droit à des anecdotes croustillantes de la vie dans la maison. Emmett dormait avec un doudou nommé Georges le dragon. Jasper avait porté une des culottes d'Alice parce qu'il n'aimait pas s'occuper de son linge sale et qu'il n'avait plus de boxer. Alice chantait du Toni Braxton sous la douche tous les matins.

- Ca fait parti de mon rituel pour me réveiller, s'offusqua-t-elle faussement.

- Ouais c'est ça se moqua Jasper.

- Et Edward ? Ai-je demandé quand ma crise de fou-rire fut passée.

Il y eut un blanc désagréable.

- Edward sent le bouc quand il revient de son jogging, on a l'impression qu'on lui a écrasé une poubelle sur la tête s'esclaffa Emmett avant de boire une gorgée de son coca.

- Exact ! Renchérit jasper en riant, on dirait un amas de couches sales de bébé.

- J'dirai plutôt qu'il y a des lancés d'œufs pourris dans le parc et qu'il morfle à chaque fois, supputa Alice.

Ils continuèrent à chercher et énumérer les défauts d'Edward, nous rîmes beaucoup et ce fut repu que nous nous dirigions vers le canapé.

- une partie de Call Of ça te dit Jaz ? L'interrogea Emmett.

- Oh non non non ! Vous avez joué hier donc ce soir JE regarde la télé ! S'enflamma Alice en se jetant sur la télécommande.

- Hier j'ai joué avec Ed pas Jaz ! Renchérit Emmett en allumant sa console.

- Ce soir c'est le dernier épisode de la dernière saison de Grey's anatomy, je ne me suis pas fais chier à regarder toute une saison pour rater la fin. Alors je vais poser mon cul sur ce canapé et toi tu ne vas même pas râler ! Sinon demain tu vas passer la pire douche de ta vie.

La maison étant ancienne, quand on prenait une douche et qu'une personne ouvrait le robinet de la cuisine, l'eau de la douche se transformait en glace. Ce qu'Emmett détestait par dessus tout. Il abdiqua et sortit sa PSP.

Jasper suivit le feuilleton sans broncher, il fallait dire qu'Alice avait crocheté ses doigts autour de la télécommande et qu'aucune personne sensée ne s'y serait risquée. N'aimant pas particulièrement regarder la télé, je m'étais endormie 10 minutes après le générique.

Ce qui me réveilla en sursaut, fut de sentir que l'on déposait quelque chose d'épais sur moi. Edward arrêta tout mouvement, maintenant une couverture au dessus de ma poitrine.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller mais tu allais avoir froid. Tu serais mieux...dans ton lit.

Je vis bien que ça lui avait coûté de me dire que c'était ma propriété, je ne m'y arrêta pas.

Alors que j'allais monter les escaliers, je vis qu'il était dans la cuisine.

- Isabella, m'appela-t-il.

Je me figeais sur la première marche.

- où est mon assiette ?

- Heu... il ne restait plus rien.

Je me mis à galoper dans les marches pour rejoindre mon sanctuaire. Alice avait raison de dire qu'il lui fallait un peu de temps pour digérer mon intrusion sur son territoire et moi j'avais agis comme une enfant pour une phrase malheureuse. Je me promis d'essayer de ne plus le détester. Du moins, d'essayer, d'essayer, oui, ça, je pouvais essayer de le faire.

* * *

Vous êtes un peu plus nombreux à chaque fois à suivre cette histoire, j'en suis ravie. Certain(e)s attendent sans doute la suite d'une autre histoire; elle arrivera bientôt ;)

Merci pour vos merveilleux commentaires. je reviens sur celui-ci: une pub sur une page facebook?

A bientôt :)


End file.
